ProM
by LhizzaMianneKrielle
Summary: the Prom of a little girl that made heR a Lady..


Prom Night

My god its prom night!

Okay time check its now 5:00 still my date isn't here...

Okay so that's not good..,.,.,

Time check again its 7:00!

My god why isn't my date here! Where the hell is he? Don't tell me lost?

He should be here by now he only lives in laguna bel-air right?

Then why he isn't here?

Wait a minute is that oh my god its Sirius Nox Black in flesh!but who's that? My god that's my date Odin! With Sirius I completely forgot that their bestfriends! I can use Odin to go to Sirius right im sooooo SMART!

Okey but while waiting I was with Jamie , Vanessa and Kimberly with their own dates..

Jamie-Shot

Vanessa-Aris

Kimberly-(I totally forgot!)

Me-Odin

So when we are at the line I was making sarcastic remarks about my "SO CALLED PARTNER" and "HIS LAME EXCUSES OF HIM BEING LATE"

I kept saying in taglish _"buti pa partner mo.." "ang swerte mo naman" _ and all that jazz

And Jamie kept snickering and when odin said _"array.."_ I glared at him and said _"bakit tinatamaan ka?"_ he just smiled and said _"tumatagos nga eh."_ While holding the spot where his heart was. I just rolled my eyes.

Then an awkward silence enveloped us but we (odin and me) were aware that we were still staring at each other I mean scratch that he was still gawking I mean staring. I broke the staring competition when someone tapped me at the shoulder (it broke the trance) so he looked away to there was a tint of pink at his cheeks (was he blushing?) well it was Vanessa _"ahLy pano ba yan?"_ she asked about the picture taking then I heard odin complain _"oo nga hindi ko alam yan pano ba yan?"_ I raised my voice so he can hear my answer _"hindi ko din alam kasi hindi ako nag _walk_ kasi absent yung _partner _ko.." _hehe nice way to have revenge..then he looked at me _nalang_ and said _"_sorry_ hindi ko naman talaga alam eh akala ko hindi ka a-_attend_ kaya hindi nalang ako pumasok" _but still I just ignored him

Then at the end of the line was sir bereber holding a pair of flowers one with a pin the other one was like a bracelet _ "oh ito ilagay mo" _sir bereber told me and gave me the flower with the pin and mentioned to odin _"ito naman ilagay mo sakanya"_ sr bereber gave the flower that seems to be like a braclet to odin and mentioned to put it to me..

Then I said _" dun tayo oh.."_ then we went aside so I was facing the pool side I quickly said _"sige ako nalang ang maglalagay nang akin at ikaw naman yung sayo.." _ when I was going to get the bracelet out of his hands he quickly snatched his hand away and held my wrists _"wag na ako nalang"_ then he put the bracelet to me. when it was my turn _"pahawak muna nang _bag_"_ he held it for me but at the same time held my hand I just ignored it but when I was putting the flower to his tux _"ano bayan tabingi"_ I was frustrated and said _"edi ikaw mag lagay!"_ then his expression soften and reached my hand and put it to the flower again and looked to my eyes and said _"ikaw na"_ I quickly snatched my hand away from him and looked around good thing no one saw...,.,.,.,uh his actions _"naku napaka _melodramatic_ mo naman _flower _lang yan!"_ I told him but at the same time fixed it I know he was looking down at me once again I can feel his stare right at my head he was at least 3-4 inches taller than me so that I can hide and try to look that I was focusing at the dammed flower.

Then it was time to pose he even muttered _"kapit ka naman"_ I looked at him as if like he'd gone crazy. And he said _ "ano?"_ but it was to late for that we were already there so I didn't cling to him I we smiled but his hand was at my waist so I felt uncomfortable HELL I was uncomfortable then I quickly went aside for the solo's _"ang daya mo _ladies first _diba?"_ hew complained _"okay lang yan!"_ I replied so he got the picture. I got my picture we walked _na_..,.,.,.,

Unfortunately we were so left behind I don't know if the one who was in front of us were so quick to walk or it was us who was to slow because we were enjoying our conversation? Hehehe I don't want to think about it right now maybe it was just plain consideration?

Then we went to our table that was so hard to find but when Odin asked around we found out that jojo, uniz, a j, Richard, Lyle, keshler were our tablemates as usual Aj was the most talkative in our Lot..

Then when I saw Aj with flowers I asked "who gave those to you? I mean it's really sweet" "oh these? _Galling kay Richard parang hindi nga ako makapaniwala eh"_ then odin but in _"bakit gusto mo"_ he got the flowers from the middle of the table jojo snickered I answered "no thanks _sayo nalang kung _gusto mo.." the jojo laughed he cant contain his laughter anymore I just smiled.

then the candle lighting ceremony which I might add was so.. ridiculous ..

our candle was always blown out so we made a bon fire all our candles was one then when we noticed it the flame was getting larger we took our candles out me and odin was at the side I saw Jamie smile at me so I smiled back behind her was shot so I looked away luckily odin was slightly blocking him but the wind was so strong so I have to shield my candle _"ito pagsamahin natin "_ odin told me then he even shielded my candle but I noticed he was TOO close for comfort then I saw the looks of shot and the others at us (some were smiling some were thinking something else that I know would ruin me!) so I pulled I way glad the speaker was over..

"_gutom na talaga ako"_ I can hear him say of course how can not he was just beside me..

"_naku wala ka ba maisip kung hindi pagkain?"_ I asked sarcastically

he didn't answer.,


End file.
